Actualización 9
Las actualizaciones son parches ocasionales y complementos o eliminación de información y/o características de un juego. Lo siguiente es para las actualizaciones WARFRAME versión 9. 670px|center . *Added hacking consoles to locations in Settlement tileset that users could be locked in. |changes = *Improved Plano drop rates for Fobos boss fight. *More loot table changes! All enemies now have a chance to drop Fusion Cores. *Chat window tweaks to assist in readability of chat on bright levels (White text on Sand was problematic). *Tweaks to Grineer Hellion animations and movement. *Rollers have been removed from Asentamiento Grineers. The Grineer need to make up their mind! *Hand Positions on several weapons have been tweaked. *Kril And Vor have gone through endurance training and no longer attack and fear Sand Skates. *Reduced spawn rate of enemies on prison for Settlement Captura mission. *Buff to pistol Armor Piercing mod. *Buff to melee electrical damage mod: up to 10% from 5%. |fixes = *Fix for objective marker sometimes not appearing for Espionaje missions in Corpus Outpost. *Fixed Trinity Planos dropping from Grineer Commanders. *Fix for Lech Kril sometimes becoming invincible when fighting him. *Fix for Sand Skate repeating his taunt animation. *Fix for credit booster not applying to end-of-match reward. *Fix for missing ceiling texture in settlement. *Fix for floating container in settlements. *Fix for Color Picker UI menu becoming unstable after “double clicking” *Fix for the Miter’s holster position. *Fix for “Reputation” UI appearing in defense missions.. more on that later! *Various settlement map bug fixes. *Crash fixes. }} 200px|left Capitán Vor Boss Battle (drops rare Seer scoped pistol Planos) 200px|left New Sentinel Attachments – Jet Wings, Koi Tail, Mech Head Mask 200px|left Dojo Statues have Arrived! Explore 12 new placeable decorations for your dojo (Plus, coming soon, +2 more decos for top ranked clans from Fusion MOA and Snipetron event) 200px|left New Weapon – Grineer Shotgun Sobek *New Weapon – Tenno Throwing stars Hikou *New Clan Research Weapon – Corpus Pistol Spectra *Added first phases of Lore UI (click your in-game profile and look for the tab!) *Galeón Grineer Map Expansion (now supporting Defensa móvil, Espionaje, Deception, Captura) *Series II Warframe Alt Helmets: 14 new Warframe Helmets (1 for each Warframe including NOVA) *Avatar packs for all Season II helmets. *Clan & Dojo Management Improvements (MotD, Clan size restrictions) *New star map functionality with Cinematic dioramas. *Aura mod system is here! The Artifacts system has transformed into a new system and has merged with the Arsenal UI. The new “Auras” can be fused just like mods, and they have their own slot! Auras are powerful, but also come at a cost to equip. *12x new Mods: Faction "Bane" (melee, pistol, shotgun, rifle) *Nightmare Game Mode. Are you tough enough to survive Nightmare mode? *10x Dual Stat Mods rewards (awarded in “Nightmare” game mode challenges only) *Sneak preview of new UI in the Foundry! *New Boss on Europa! Look out for the Corpus Raptor! *New Tutorial added, look out for Capitán Vor! *New Infested Ancient enemy has appeared in the solar system, be alert. *New color picker for the French Holiday! *Clan Emblems have been added as an option to the game. Warlords, check the www.warframe.com/user/page! *New Resource and Credit bundle options added to the Mercado. |changes = *Enabled Clan size caps. This cap is Phase One of making the shift to the new Alliance System. With this change also comes the new scaled resourced per Clan Tier. Please see this post to see where you and your clan fit in: Forum post *Added toggle for “gore” in Options Menu. Gore enabled by default. *Added friendly system message in EU Region Global chat reminding players to “take a break” every hour they play. *Changed a variety of Plano recipes in the Marketplace. *Refined the tint options on the Burston, Viper, Gram, Furis, Afuris, Dera, Furax, and Boltor. *Revisions to Snipetron Vándalo sounds. *Defensa móvil: Adjusted number of active enemies allowed during defense stages - more for solo & increase numbers slightly in stage 2 & 3 to make them more epic. *Enemies will storm the defense targets, which makes them much more aggressive towards it. *Improved sprint animations for throwing weapons movement set. *Prevent players from entering missions once a build update has been detected. *Improved color tinting on Ash’s smoke armband—more subtle. *Mobile Defense – Release lockdown when going into a defense wave. NPC’s abort running to panic button during defense wave. *Weapon skins selector now supports displaying more than 7 skins. *Added arrow trail to Dread projectiles. *Show Squad count when hovering over nodes. *Disabled mantle/wall run on decorative trees to prevent players from getting stuck in them. *Burston - damage and fire rate buff. *Dera - projectile speed increased (doubled flight speed). *Rifle de flujo – damage and fire rate buff. *Lanka – damage and damage type (serrated) buff. *Acero verdadero mod buff (doubled). *Punto de presión mod buff (20% base). *Reaper Prime buff – a bit more speed, damage, and charge damage. *Lancero Protectors now use Grineer Viper instead of Tenno weapon. *Sniper Mods can now be applied to Lanka *Increased the drop rate for Módulos de Control, Placa de Aleación, Sensores Neuronales, and Galio. |fixes = *Fixed Acrid DOT numbers not showing up on capture target, and death affect not replicating. *Fixed a case where exterminate missions could be left with non-zero enemy remaining count, but no enemies would spawn. *Fixed Rhino's Iron Skin being removed by other players causing damage to it. *Fixed ability effects for Nyx to be consistent on host/client both in terms of what is created and what colour it is. *Fixed Rescue mission from being completed without freeing the prisoner. *Fixed some reported navigation and cover issues AI were having in Grineer Defense. *Fixed Volt’s Speed ability not making you jog faster. *Fixed player sliding issues. *Fixed host migration issue in Galeón Grineer Sabotage where the target would be missing after migration. *Fixed health regeneration in PvP dueling. *Fixes to prevent objective related triggers being re-enabled after host migration. *Fixed Volt’s Shock ability to chain properly off turrets and cameras. *Fixed Supra - shots from the Supra will now correctly line up with the target reticule. *Fixed weapon attachments (Kunai/Despair holsters) that would detach from player while using a sniper rifle. *Fixed/removed off-hand flashlight when using Despair. *Fixed Capture target hostage AI not following player after host migration. *Fixed icon for default Frost helmet. *Fixed issue where Bladestorm would get “stuck” on clients. *Fixed various reported level issues (clipping, AI nav, level holes). *Various crash fixes. }} en:Update 9 Categoría:Actualización 9